While ice fishing, it is often desirable to utilize a depth finder to assist in identifying the presence of fish. A typical depth finder includes a depth probe on a cord that is lowered through the fishing hole cut in the ice.
Upon receiving a fish hit on the hook, an angler will desire to remove the depth probe so that it will not interfere with completing the catch and bringing in the fish. Time is often a premium when the angler is attempting to secure the fish, and the depth probe cord is hurriedly pulled up by the angler. The result is that the depth probe cord will be strewn about the area around the fishing hole, and the angler wastes time pulling up the probe.
A need exists, therefore, for a depth finder retractor for ice fishing that quickly and neatly pulls the depth finder up out of the water and out of the way of the fishing line.